Ciao Angelo
by xoSoda's Vampire Thiefxo
Summary: Isabella Venera believes her life will always be boring. Until she meets the Thief Lord. She feels like she can suddenly do anything. It's love at first sight! ScipXBella PropXHornet Capitolo Quattro finally posted!
1. Capitolo Una

**Disclaimer:****I don't own the Thief Lord, so don't yell at ME.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

(excerpt from Isabella's journal) Ponte di Rialto, Afternoon Break

Ciao, it's Isabella. I thought starting this journal would be good, since really... it's all I have to do besides read here on the ponte and work at the gelati cart. Blah! My life is so boring! Will probably stay that way forever. frowns Maybe not, though...Ciao.

x Isabella x

(But what Isabella didn't know was that she was about to find a new group of friends, and the beginning of the biggest lifestyle ever!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a brisk afternoon that day in Venezia. Isabella was taking her lunch break, which was probably the best thing in her job, besides free gelati. The job didn't pay much and her boss was strict, but she was able to get along fine. She was a sixteen year old girl, with wavy, shiny black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was always seen wearing her blue ensemble; a long-sleeved blouse, a skirt and blue heels. But today, she wore her work uniform. "Capitare subito, Isabella!" called her boss. "Come over now!" She sighed as her train of thoughts were broken. "Si, Signore!" She took a seat behind the cart and sat waiting for customers to come. She sat with her eyes half closed, until a boy stepped up to the cart. He had dark brown hair and almost-black eyes. "Buongiorno, signorina. Is this job boring, because you look like you're about to fall asleep." he said, grinning. She picked up her head off the cart-top. "Sorry, signore. No one seems to be coming over, so I'm sitting here really dazed. Besides... I didn't get enough sleep as usual. What would you like?" "Chocolate and vanilla, quattro cones of it." She fluttered her eyes, then laughed, "Not to be inquisitive but... are there four of you?" "No. I'm bringing these to my friends. Also not meaning to be inquisitive, but... if you don't get enough sleep, where do you live that causes that?" I frowned, "I come and go in places. I'm an orphan. I roam around mostly, sleeping in alleyways and such." He gave her a compassionate look. " Wow, I'm so sorry. Anyway... I'm Scipio." She smiled, " I'm..." but just then her boss came over. "Sorry, young signore Massimo, but my little "cara" has to get back to work. Thank you for buying!" Scipio was pushed away as he made a small wave at Isabella. "I'll come back tomorrow!" he mouthed. She nodded. The manager of the cart yelled at her in Italian, "Isabella, I'm very disappointed in you for chattering with customers! Get back to your work & pay attention, or I'll fire you!" "But Signore... he was talking to ME! I didn't mean to..." But he held his hand up angrily & strutted off, leaving Isabella to sigh & sit back down, defeated. She pulled out her journal & wrote another thing to the first entry. 'P.S. I met a nice guy named Scipio Massimo today. He bought four gelati for a few friends of his. Then I got threatened with my job for talking to him. I hope he comes back tomorrow.' She closed the book & went back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(the Stella, 8 o'clock)

Scipio strutted around in the Stella. "She's an orphan who needs help. She's got this boss that I can tell is nasty deep down. He doesn't look like the type to call one of his workers "cara". She was so nice though..." Riccio, a short spiky haired boy of about 8, shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe she does have a home, Scip." Mosca nodded, but Hornet agreed with Scipio. "It'd be nice to have a girl around here besides me. Then she could help with Barbarossa. She's so pretty she'd soften him up!" Mosca changed his mind & nodded in agreement. Riccio sighed, then grinned, "Alright, I guess it would be cool to have another person around here. Especially if she can cook!" They all laughed. Suddenly, Scipio checked his watch. "Sorry all, but I must depart. I'll tell you the news of gelati girl tomorrow when I come." Then he slipped out the door & into the night. 'I hope she's okay.' he thought, hoping for the gelati girl.


	2. Capitolo Due

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Thief Lord. End of that thought.**

(Prop & Bo come into the story in Capitolo Quattro, if you're wondering.)

Capitolo Due

Isabella sat quietly, still tired from her pacing about during her search for breakfast. In the end, she had eaten a cone of strawberry gelati & took her seat early at the cart. At her lunch break, she had just taken a seat the Ponte. She ate a bagel she'd bought from a nearby pasticceria. When she was done, she turned & dangled her legs over the side. She stared down into the water, still thinking of Scipio. She turned around & began to read a book. She had been rewarded with a longer break because she'd started work earlier. Suddenly, a bunch of bambino on bikes flew by, surprising her. She dropped her book, lost her balance & fell backwards, gripping tightly to the rail. She cried out in panic. 'Oh no, now I'll never see another day here in Venezia! What did I do to deserve this!' she shut her eyes at the thought of drowning. Just then, she felt a pair of strong arms grabbing her by the hands, pulling her upwards. Then it grabbed her arms, then placed her on the railing by the waist. She slowly opened her eyes & was surprised to find Scipio, standing there in front of her. "You know, it's quite dangerous to sit on the railing while reading a book. You never know when you'll lose your balance." She nodded, still stricken with fright. She pushed a lock of hair out of her face, then smiled, "Thanks, Scipio. I would've drowned if you hadn't come along. Anyway, to formally introduce myself, I'm Isabella Sara Venera." Her boss had seen the whole thing, gave Scipio a free gelati & sent him off. He waved to her, calling, "Bye, Isabella. I'll come back sometime & introduce you to my friends!" Signore Torilli was now **furious** with Isabella. How **dare** she stay on break even longer than he'd said she could. And causing that **fiasco** on the Ponte. That was it, no more! "Signorina Venera! I am extremely disappointed in you! You've made me angry, causing all these problems for my business. **This** is a personal document, signed by me, stating that... to put it simply... YOU'RE FIRED!!" he yelled at her in Italian. She was so shocked. She begged to make it up to him, but he told her to go take off her uniform & hand it in. She was done in that cart. But she turned back & retorted angrily, "Signore Torilli! You cannot fire me from this job, because you know what?! I QUIT!!" She stalked off furiously. That was the last straw. Torilli wouldn't be treated like he was second-rate. He would send a pair of his workers to get rid of that girl, whether there were consequences or not! Scipio had overheard the conversation between the two people. He went to the Stella to tell the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Isabella ran away sobbing. 'Now how will I survive! That was my only source of money, of food! Ohh!" She ran through the alleyways until it got late. Then she stopped at a hotel, but they told her that it was for paying customers only. So she climbed a fire escape & laid down for a few hours. She awoke to a pair of big men shaking her. They had weapons in their pockets. "Leave me alone! I'm sorry I stayed here, but I couldn't go anywhere else!" she screamed. She ran past them & up the flights of stairs until she got to the rooftop. She turned around, 'Oh my God, what can I do?!' "Say goodbye, little princess!' one of the men jeered. She turned, crossed her fingers & jumped to the roof across from her. She landed, then began running for the next. They followed close behind. Suddenly, the Thief Lord, who was on his nightly stalking, saw the girl leaping across the roofs. 'She looks like she's being chased... maybe I should follow them.' he thought. Isabella was on another roof when she noticed that the next one was too far away, with just an alleyway below. She gulped. "End of the line, _cara_. Stop & take the beating. It'll hurt less." the second man grinned toothily. They advanced even closer. Just then, she stepped backwards. There was no roof to stand on. She started falling. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Someone help me!" she cried out in fright. The Thief Lord swung down & caught her before she could fall any farther. She clung to him. "You're... you're the Thief Lord! You saved me!" her eyes sparkled. "I'm Isabella. Thank you." He smiled. "Why were those men chasing you? And moreover, why were you jumping across the rooftops? You could have fallen & died!" Her face lit at his concern. "I'd been sleeping on a fire escape when the two men came up. I think my boss sent them. I was jumping because I had to escape from those thugs." He nodded, then spoke. "Hang on to me. I'm gonna slide us down." He released his grip on the rope, slightly, then held tightly as they neared the ground. He put the rope in her hand, then jumped down. "Jump. I'll catch you." he spoke up to her. She let go & fell down into his arms. Then he placed her onto the ground. "Isabella, would you happen to need a place to stay? I know of somewhere where you can..." She put her arm through his, & laughed. "Yes, please. I'm poor, so I have nowhere to go. And I'm an orphan... just, don't call me self-centered for saying it." So he nodded & led her off to the Stella. When they got there, he told her to ring the bell, kissed her hand & called back, "Farewell," as he ran to the back of the theater so she wouldn't be able to tell that the Thief Lord was really Scipio. "Business before pleasure." he murmured to himself as he slipped through the back entrance & took off his mask & coat, hiding behind a nearby box.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riccio was asleep, Hornet was upstairs reading a book. Mosca sat near the door, awaiting Scipio to come back. He heard the bell ring & jolted up. He called out to the person, "What's the password?" From outside, Isabella frowned. 'Damn, I don't know any password!' "Umm... I don't know. The Thief Lord led me here! Please let me in!" Mosca hesitated, then opened the door. He stood face-to-face with a sixteen year old girl with pale skin, ebony black hair & chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing blue from ears to toes. "Who are you, signorina?" Riccio & Hornet walked downstairs. They nodded as Mosca had asked the question. "I'm..." Suddenly, Scipio walked out from behind the curtain. "Isabella!!! How did you get here?!" he pretended to be astonished. "You know her, Scip?" Riccio asked, still looking at Isabella. 'Madonna, she looks like an angela!' he thought. "Yea, this is the gelati girl I'd told you about." Hornet smiled & shook Isabella's hand. "The Thief Lord brought me here, Scipio. Odd, I know, but..." Hornet grinned, "So, Scip is this what took you? Off finding a..." But Scipio slapped his hand over her mouth. "Hornet, it's not like **I'm** the Thief Lord, so don't be making up stupid jokes!" She pulled away, then glared at him. "Sorry, Isabella. We just happen to be followers of the Thief Lord. Anyway... I guess you need a place to stay? We've got an extra mattress or due, don't we?" Riccio & Mosca nodded. Hornet ran to the back, then came back with a mug for Isabella. She handed it to her. "Here, you must be cold from being outside." Isabella smiled with a soft, "Thanks." She looked around at her audience. Riccio was the youngest, a strawberry blonde, spiky-haired boy, with a look of wonder on his face. Next was Mosca, with skin as dark as the night & frizzy hair of the same color. Then Hornet, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. 'She must've gotten her name from the braid that ends like a stinger,' Isabella noted. "Thank you for taking me on such short notice. How do you afford to live in such a beautiful place & still have money for food & such?" Riccio beamed, choosing his words carefully, "Because the theater is abandoned. The Stella was closed down, so Scip found it & brought us three here. He sleeps off somewhere else. And the food thing, well... Scip is a great thief! Almost as good as the Thief Lord!" Isabella smiled & her face lit at the mention of her saviour. Hornet noticed that. 'She must have a crush on the Thief Lord. That's why Scip didn't want me to say HE'S the Thief Lord...maybe, he's shy about... no... ' she laughed to herself. "What can you do, Isabella?" Mosca asked. "Well, let's see... I can cook. I learned when I was really young. And I can clean, and that boring stuff. And..." but she decided against telling them her two passions. _Singing & dancing. _She loved that so much... "And?" Scipio said, grinning. "Nothing! Heheh... I was trailing my thoughts, sorry." Riccio & Mosca yawned. "I think it's time we all go to bed. It's like, 11 o'clock." Hornet said, standing up & beginning to walk up the stairs. They all nodded. Riccio ran up & Mosca turned around to say, "You'll be alright down here, Isabella?" She nodded, so he ran up to his bed. Scipio nodded to Isabella. "Well, I better be going. I'll be back tomorrow at 5 o'clock sharp. Tell them for me?" She frowned, "You're going? I thought you'd be staying here with your gang?" He shook his head, "...Alright, I shouldn't but since we have a guest I'll stay. I'll just sleep on the seats." Isabella walked over to the mattress & fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. Scipio smiled as he drifted off to sleep. 'Sleep tight, Isabella. We're all glad you're here...'


	3. Capitolo Tre

**Disclaimer: The Thief Lord...This story is not mine and probably never will be. So stop riding me.**

P.S. Sorry the chapter took so long, I had a _million_ projects to do!

Capitolo Tre

It was 12 o'clock sharp. Isabella screamed just loud enough to bolt Scipio awake. He crept over to her. "Isabella, what's the matter? I heard you crying." She sobbed harshly, with words like "evil drunken man" & "That poor little girl!" Scipio put a hand to her shoulder. "Was the dream about you?" She shook her head, drying her eyes with Scipio's handkerchief, "I think it was about Hornet. I feel so bad for her." He nodded, then pulled her up by the arm. "Come on, I heard something outside." They crept out the back door into the alleyway. Scipio took her hand & pulled her onto one of the large crates behind the Stella. They climbed up onto the roof & laid themselves down, staring at the Cabinieri in the alley below. "Damn those Cabinieri! I bet my father sent them out looking for me." Isabella stared, "But, S-Scip, I thought you're an orphan?!" Scipio put his hand over her mouth to quiet her down, but smiled when she said his name. "No, I have a bad father & an always-out-traveling mother. And since when do you call me Scip? Only Bo calls me that." Isabella nodded, "It's easier to say & I think we'll be friends, so you need a nickname. Do the others know you have another life?" He was silent. He wouldn't tell her he was hiding secrets from his friends. So he just shrugged & laid on his back. "I like just sitting up here & looking at the stars. It keeps my mind off having such a lame life. It sucks, Is." She shook her head. "No... How about... Bella?" She laughed, "I like it. That IS my nickname anyway! Soooo..." Scipio pointed to the stars. "They're really beautiful. They're so bright in such a dark sky." He abruptly slid off onto the crates below. She jolted up. "Scip, are you alright?" "Yes, come on!" he called up. She jumped down & landed next to Scip with a thud. "Nice landing, Bella, but I don't think it's very graceful for a girl." he laughed. They walked back in & fell asleep, no nightmare to wake them up again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Bella woke up early & went to where the makeshift kitchen was. She sorted through the fridge & pantry, then snuck out to go buy more food. When she got back, she made breakfast & sat around until everyone woke up. Riccio was up first, then Mosca. They were both wide-eyed at the food. They almost started eating, but were told off to wait for Scip & Hornet. Scip rolled out of bed & eyed his surroundings. Then he walked into the kitchen. "Morning all... where'd all the food come from?!" Riccio beamed, "Bella fixed breakfast. She said she got up really early. Then I woke up, followed by Mosca & then you... HORNET! WAKE UP!" Hornet jolted up & stumbled down the stairs. "What is it? I wasn't asleep, I was reading a book." Mosca grinned, "We have a new chef in the hideout...Bella!!!" Hornet just squinted at him. "Is that what you woke me up for? Because if it is, I'm really going to hit you with a..." But Scip held up his hand. "Hold on, it's time for breakfast. You can hit him later." So they sat down & ate breakfast. When they finished, Scipio took them all to Piazza San Marco. "Where're we going, Scipio?" Hornet piped up once they got there. "Around. Why? You have an appointment?" He glared at her, then grabbed Isabella's hand & pulled her along, secretly slipping a piece of paper into her hand. Then he runs off without anyone noticing. He's heading home before he gets into trouble. Hornet suddenly turned around, "Where's Scipio taking Bella?" Riccio just shook his head, "Dunno, just let him." Then after he left, they turned around again. "Where'd Scip go?" Mosca wondered. "I was wondering that too... oh well, he's probably got thieving to do. We'll see him later." Riccio murmured. Isabella opened her hand to find a crumpled up piece of paper. _'Bella, had to go home or father would murder me. See you all tomorrow. Don't show this to the others. Ciao, Scipio'_ His _i.'s_ were dotted with hearts. "Bell, are you coming?" Mosca & the others called back. She lost her train of thoughts. "Yes, where to? Back to the lair, or just walk around..." Riccio grinned, "Let's go to the pasticceria! I'm starving!" Hornet shook her head, then walked towards the Stella. Isabella took Riccio's arm & they walked to the pasticceria in a flash. They held two boxes in their arms. Then all the kids walked back to the theater to enjoy their sweet loot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime, the next day. Scip had just slipped out of his mansion for a patrol. That's when he saw two boys, one small blonde & one tall dark haired, running away from an old man. He slid down a hanging rope & stepped by a line & pulled it taut in front of the man, tripping him. Then the boys escaped. He followed them without being noticed. Then he listened to them talking. He snuck up to them. "Are you lost?" "No. Sorry, this is my brother Bo and I'm Prosper." the older boy said flatly. "Are you looking for your mommy & daddy?" "They're not with us...please, just leave us alone." he shook his head at Scipio. "Ah, orphans... and so young." he tried to put his hand on Prosper's shoulder, but gets his hand slapped. "Well, run along home, wherever that may be." Prosper frowned, "This is our home now." "Don't be ridiculous. Things happen at night.. things little eyes should never ever see." Bo glared, "We're not scared!" Scipio just laughed, "Well aren't you the little tiger.. RAWR!" But he just chuckled, then led them to the Stella, quickly pulling off his mask so he wouldn't be found out. He quickly did a little introduction of the boys to Riccio, then Hornet, a groggy Mosca & a dazed Isabella. Then he left fast. "See you all tomorrow. I need to go..." Isabella just nodded beside him and let him walk out as the others were talking to Bo & Prosper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long! R&R, okay! Thanks to almostinsane & hOwmUcHyOuMeAntOMe!


	4. Capitolo Quattro

**Disclaimer: Get thee hence, for thou art mental if thou thinkest that I own the Thief Lord!  
**

Isabella got up late the next morning, tired from waking up when Scipio brought Prosper & Bo there in the hour of 2 o'clock. Hornet was already up, sitting downstairs.

"Morning. The poor little blonde.. I mean, Bo...he's got a nasty cold. I gave him medicine, but i don't think he should go out until he's better... I wonder how Prosper will do today with Barbarossa?"

Isabella shrugged, then grabbed a carton of milk & cereal and ate her breakfast silently. Suddenly, Riccio & Mosca came bounding down the steps, oblivious to the fact that Prosper & Bo were still sleeping upstairs.

"What's for breakfast, Pretty Ladies?" Riccio said, grinning widely. "I'm starving from yesterday!"

"Riccio, I don't think calling them names will get us anything. And running downstairs when Prosper & Bo are sleeping will get us nothing but angry looks." Mosca said wanly. He looked hungry too, though. Isabella just nodded at Mosca & pointed at the fridge & the cabinets. She was too tired to even say but one word to them, and she didn't have enough energy to make breakfast. Just then, Bo came skipping down the stairs, with Prosper plodding right behind him. Bo plopped down on a chair at the table, a smile plastered on his face.

"What's for breakfast, because I am hungry!" Riccio nodded along, his stomach grumbling loudly as support.

"There's things in the refrigerator and the cabinets. Just look around and you'll find something." Hornet said. Everyone ate breakfast in silence, then Riccio bounced out of his chair and looked over at Prosper.

"Hey, come on Prosper! Barbarossa awaits our loot!...I mean...never mind. Let's just go already!" Hornet looked at Riccio with a glare that said, 'Let him eat and leave him alone, Riccio! He just got here and you're already bugging him! Go (attempt) to brush your teeth, or just sit and calm down! (...if that's possible for **YOU**...)'

Riccio groaned, but slumped back into his chair. But just as he sat, Prosper stood up.

"Come on, Riccio. Let's go get this done before Scipio gets back." He said quietly. So they headed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------They arrived in front of Barbarossa's, hoping that the owner wouldn't be as hard to haggle with as usual.

"Your big moment, stony face," Riccio uttered as they stepped in. Barbarossa watched them and said to wait in his office. Then he went back and they talked...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hornet sat in the cinema chairs, reading a book to Bo while Mosca was fixing the projector for when he finished his movie. Isabella, on the other hand, was sitting on the back steps. She was singing a tune she remembered from when she was back in Roma. She reminisced about when she was 3, and how her parents died in an accident. She barely remembered them... Then, she lost her "nanny" when she was 7, (okay, well she ran away). After finding it hard to survive in the slums, she hopped a train to Venezia on her 13th birthday. Isabella had always loved to sing, and it was her dream to become a famous rockstar and make something out of herself. It felt good here, but she was still slightly timid around the gang. She wished she could talk about her past with them, but it was just too hard. Life on the streets had taught her that it's best to just keep your mouth shut and your eyes and ears wide open. She traced along the likes of the gang; Hornet, the only girl of the group was bookish but with an attitude; Riccio was feisty and was always looking for something fun to do; Mosca was wise and technical, fixing his project and boat whenever he could; little Bo could already be described as a ball of sunshine, radiating happiness to all who were around him; Prosper, the quiet one...he seemed to take his time at things and think things over before he jumped to do something... Last was Scipio...mysterious, a good thief (as his role model was the Thief Lord!) He had a charm to him though, even though he was cocky and had a headstrong attitude. He was decent looking, not like some "thieves" would be.

"You okay, Isabella?"Hornet appeared beside her, startling her out of her train of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh... Yea, I'm fine Hornet. I'm just thinking of when I was back in Roma. I'm done pondering. Now what?"

"We could talk. You can tell me about your past and I could tell you about mine. I can tell your past wasn't great, which is just like mine. I'll go first, if it makes you uncomfortable to talk about. But I feel like I can tell you." She said, smiling at Isabella as if she'd known her longer than a few days. Isabella nodded for her to go first.

"Okay, here goes... When I still lived with my parents, my mother stayed in her room because she was afraid. My father was always drunk, and he often abused me, both verbally and physically. I kept telling my mother that I didn't want to live there anymore, but she'd just sigh and tell me that there was no place else to go. But one day, I'd finally had enough. I barely had any dignity left with all the names my father called me, and I was hurt badly from him beating me. I broke down crying to my mother. She felt so bad that she helped me pack all my things and sent me off to find another place where we could live together, without my father. I searched and searched until I found Mosca and Riccio. I was afraid of them, since I thought they'd be like my father. But they welcomed me into their "house" and said I could stay because I was like them too. A few days later, I went back to tell my mother I'd found a place..." she stopped for a moment and sighed, a slight glisten of tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to stop, Hornet?" Isabella said, sensing how bad Hornet was feeling. Hornet shook her head.

"So I got to my house and snuck in one window. I looked in my mother's room, but she was nowhere to be found. My father was asleep in a chair in the living room, so I crept past him and searched the rest of the house. Finally, I checked our bathroom... I had to stifle a scream and the tears... My mother's body was frozen in time, a corpse on the floor. I knew she'd been sick, but I didn't think it was that serious. I ran out of the house and back to Mosca and Riccio. I told them what I saw and burst into tears. They both sat around me, but I wouldn't take one pat on the back or one hug. I felt like I could never trust anyone again after that day. Until you came..."

"Wow.. your story is so sad, Hornet. I'm sorry you had to go through something so traumatic. I'm glad I'm here for you. well, I guess I'll start my story..." Isabella said, twisting a lock of her curly jet-black hair.

"I used to live in Rome, that's where I was born. When I was three, my parents died in an accident. I don't know what kind, I just know they died because I was placed in the care of my nanny. She was a nice lady, but she wasn't my family. So I lived with her until I was seven. That's when I ran away and tried to live on my own. I was driven to the slums because I didn't have any money, even to buy food. I couldn't get a job because I wasn't old enough. I was at a dead end in the road. I was usually sick and and to sleep on people's fire escapes. On my thirteenth birthday, I'd had enough of my horrible life in the slums and decided to hop a train to whatever city was nearby Rome. So I stowed away on a train headed for Venice. But still, things didn't get much better. I didn't get a job until I was fifteen because, well.. nobody would hire me. When I did turn fifteen, Mr. Torilli, owner of a chain of gelati carts, hired me to work at his cart in Rialto. That's the center of the business, the most important cart. He seemed to act like he liked me, but in reality I was just another worker. I was a good worker, though, and when I brought him more money he started to expect me to always do well. He yelled at me for my smallest mistakes and was almost verbally abusive to me. Then one day, I met Scipio. He came to the cart as I was almost falling asleep. We talked, but I got in trouble. A few days later, I quit. I slept on a fire escape that night, but Torilli's "goons" found me and chased me across the roofs. Eventually, I ended up on a roof with no place to jump to nearby... That's when I fell. The Thief Lord appeared and caught me. He was hanging on a rope. We slid down and he led me to you guys. That's my story..." She sighed with Hornet and basked in the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi guys! Sorry about not updating in FOREVER! I've been busy with projects and stuff! My birthday was yesterday, yipee! Anyway, please **R&R**! Thanks to everyone who did! xoxox, Thief Princess 3


	5. Capitolo Cinque

**Disclaimer: How many times can I say I don't own the Thief Lord? It seems like alot. XP**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, did you really mean that whole thing about your life?" Hornet asked as she and Isabella walked back inside.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Yeah, of course. That's something I wouldn't lie about..."

"Me neither. It's nice to find someone whom I can talk to seriously."

Isabella stroked a lock of hair out of her face and smiled, just as the door to the Stella had a knock coming from it. Hornet walked over and opened it. Riccio gave her a look as if to say "Why did you just open the door!? What if we were crooks or adults? What would you do if bad people came in and..." But she sighed and sat down at the table beside Mosca, who was toying with something. Isabella sat with Bo on the stage. Soon after, Scipio came in the open door and sat down.

"Hello everyone, sorry if I'm late. Well, let's see how much richer we are..."

So Prosper pulled out the wad of five hundred thousand lire. Riccio grinned from ear to ear, and Prosper just handed the money to Scipio. He counted it out, while Hornet and Bo stared in amazement. Even Mosca watched Scipio counting.

"That's more than I make.. well, that's more than I'll probably ever make! Good going, Prop! I bet we could buy a lot of stuff with all this!" Isabella said, her eyes dancing as she laughed a bit.

"I think you're right, Bella. Which is why I think I'll take a little break from thieving. Sit back and enjoy the company of our new guests."

Scipio grinned as he tousled Bo's hair. But Riccio wouldn't stand for such talk.

"But you can't, Scip! Didn't wanna tell you, but Barbarossa's got a new job, says it'll pay big money!"

At this statement, Prop gave him a dirty look. But Scip just kept his mouth shut for quite a few minutes. Then he smiled.

"Well, it indeed sounds quite interesting. I don't see why I shouldn't, even though I don't know what I'm stealing..."

"What happened to 'A thief shouldn't get too greedy, or he'll get caught'?!" Hornet glared. But he just shrugged.

"What does everyone think?" Mosca ignored the question. Prosper, on the other hand, had a chance to speak.

"I don't like it. I don't trust Barbarossa..." Scip nodded.

"What about you, Bella?" Isabella looked wistfully at him, then crossed over to a window.

"Truthfully, I... just don't like the idea. Hornet made a valid point, and I don't see why you _need_ to take the job. We should be solid for a few months, and you should take the liberty to 'enjoy' your guests. Who knows how long we'll really be around? I've never met this Barbarossa, but he sounds like a lying cheapskate. Look, I like thieves as much as the next girl... probably more... but, I think you should take a break. Leave some loot for the Thief Lord!" Her eyes glowed as she spoke. She knew she had a slight obsession with the Thief Lord...

"You both make a valid point... But Ima have to go with Riccio on this one. I'll just... take _some_ time to enjoy you..." He smirked at the mention of his hidden-from-her alter ego.

"Just me??" Isabella blushed playfully, which made Scip blush too.

"..N..no? I need to be around everyone, Bella. No offense, I mean..." He felt tongue-tied, but Isabella laughed.

"None taken, Scip."

"Scip, this time... can we help with the job, too? It would be.. you... could use us to your advantage..."Riccio asked meekly.

"... Sure. I think you guys would be a good help..." Scipio nodded.

"Yeah, it would be so much fun!" Bo grinned.

"Be quiet, Bo! You can't help!"

"Yes I can! Scipio gave me a kitten, so I promised to help him with his next job." Prosper gave a half-glare, half-smirk at Scip. He just shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Either way, I better get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Buonanotte..." Scip said as he headed for the door. Isabella followed him.

"Hey Scip, wait for me! Im'a walk with you, okay?" He nodded and they stepped outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry about putting you on the spot before..." Bella shied as she walked beside him.

"It's okay. We're friends, aren't we? I _am_ glad you're here..."

"Si. We are friends. I'm glad I'm here too. Speaking of which, the Thief Lord... when can one see him? I've been meaning to find him and say hello. He's charming. And he did rescue me from those bastards that my old boss sent after I quit."

"I hear he goes around at night. And charming? I don't know. He's a thief. Can they be charming?"

"You're a thief, aren't you? You're saying you're not charming?" Scipio blushed.

"I never said that I was or wasn't. Unless _you_ said I was..."

"I didn't say either way. I suppose you're quite charming in a best friend way. Not mysterious, take-your-breath-away like. No offense..." She turned away. '_Maybe...'_

"...None taken. I guess it's just not my style. He's a master thief, I'm not... He's someone all us thieves look up to."

Bella nodded, then walked a bit further until she stopped and lay across a nearby railing.

"You go on home. I'll find my way back to the others after I get tired of staring up at _La bella luna_..." She laughed a bubbly laughed, looking up at the sky as she called the Moon by her Italian nickname.

"Don't you remember what happened when you sat on the railing. When I had to rescue you?"

"...I suppose you're right. Well,... buonanotte Scip!"

She cracked a grin, gave him a quick hug, then ran off back to the Stella, leaving him standing there staring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Scipio got home, he snuck in through his window and under the covers, just as his father opened the door and turned on the light. He walked over and shook Scipio, thinking he'd been faking being asleep.

"Where have you been?! I checked on you about 5-10 minutes ago and I found pillows in your place."

"I was in the bathroom, father."

"No you weren't! I never heard the toilet flush!"

"I was in the one down..."

"_BASTA_! Enough! I'm tired of your lies. I will deal with you in the morning. Go to bed, you ignorant moonlighter."

And with that, Dottore Massimo slammed the door shut, leaving Scipio in a cold sweat about what would occur in the morning and how he'd find another way to sneak out again without being found by the _polizia_.

'_What does it matter? I am the Thief Lord. Isabella likes me. No, who am I kidding. She's a fan of my fake alter ego. How would she fall for me, the rich kid who just wants to rebel. That's nothing spectacular at all.' _

Scipio sighed to himself, knowing he'd never really be the mysterious thief Bella pined for. He was just a rich kid playing a little street game to show up his arse of a father. He leaned against his pillow and looked out the window until a wave of sleep knocked him out, leaving him dreaming of his new best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Isabella got back, she found everyone asleep, except Prosper. He was laying across one of the seats pretending to be asleep as she walked past. She fakely fainted into the seat beside him. He opened his eyes fully, smirking.

"What took you so long? Get lost on the way back?"

"No, I was speaking with Scip. Why are _you_ still awake? Have a bad dream or something?"

"No, I just can't fall asleep. Besides, I thought I'd be a gentleman and wait around to open the door for you." Prop laughed softly. Bella did too.

"Thank you, but I'm a thief. I could've just picked the lock. I can't seem to sleep here either. There's always the feeling that my boss will send more goons after me. I know he's mad because the only worker who'd bring in a good amount of customers was me, but..."

"Your boss sounds like a greedy jerk who only cares about himself. I'm glad you quit, you're better than that."

Bella beamed, then felt color creeping over her cheeks. She stood up quickly, gave Prop a small wave, then went to her makeshift bed. She looked at one of the stars around the room, then contented herself with thinking of a plan to find the Thief Lord and see if he needed an assistant of some kind. She smiled to herself as she fell asleep.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Heyy everyone. Sorry I haven't posted lately! I was working on other new stories and reading too much. laughs Hope you enjoyed this capitolo. Check up on my other stories soon! SVTxo**


End file.
